The Muggle Way
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Draco is having a hard time getting his lover to embrace his inner wizard but it's not until an unexpected midnight visit that Harry is finally convinced to throw off his Muggle ways. DracoHarry.


**The Muggle Way

* * *

**

The sound of clinking glasses filled the tiny cottage at Godric's Hollow as Harry Potter set about cleaning up their evening meal in a very muggle fashion.

But as we all know, Harry Potter is by no means a muggle and could have very well done this by magic, but he chose not to. Infact he chose to do everything the muggle way nowadays – much to the chagrin of his lover Draco Malfoy - and had done so since the Second Great War where he had defeated Voldemort once and for all.

Lord Draco Malfoy would never understand the deep turmoil his lover had gone through during that year, which had ultimately caused this change, so he could only support him so much. This meant that Harry's now very muggle existence irritated him to no end, but Harry insisted that he could live without magic, and it was magic that had caused all that trouble only four years ago.

After the Great War, Harry had tried to go back to his 'normal' life, but being the saviour of the wizarding world meant that thousands of people were aware when he sneezed or wiped his arse and even -god forbid- if he had sex – as they had found out one fateful morning when _The Daily Prophet_ had published a very detailed description of a cozy night in together.

So Harry felt he had no choice but to go into hiding. But that still was no reason to give up magic, in Draco's opinion. However Harry just felt it was too much and soon (after two years, four months and eleven days of constant Boy-wonder watch) reporters (such as Rita Skeeter) had given up watching him be a common muggle and had gone on to publish greater things such as a rampant tea-pot attacks at St. Mungo's or a giant pink bunny spotted in one of the many sea side towns scattered around Great Britain, and for this Harry and Draco were very grateful.

But still, Harry's wand remained in its wooden box on display in the rickety china cabinet he had built one summer in the corner of their study. Draco had tried to persuade him many times to embrace his inner wizard once again, but each time Harry had changed the subject and refused to talk about it. But Draco figured he would come around eventually

"Harry dear …" Draco called from his spot in front of the fire curled up with a copy of Potions Weekly, but unable to concentrate on the new contraception formula guaranteed to last an entire year after consumption.

"Yeah?" Harry called back now scrubbing pots and pans.

"Come and talk to me," Draco said looking up at the doorway as Harry appeared wiping his hands on a pink check apron.

"What?" He asked smiling and leaning against the door frame.

"You know that would be much quicker if you just used your wand," he said. Harry's smile turned into a frown.

"I know … but I like doing it this way," Harry told him much as he did every time Draco bought up the magic issue and refusing to address the real reason for his abandonment of the wizarding community. Truth be told, Harry Potter was scared.

After he had performed the Killing Curse on Voldemort, he realised how dangerous it all was, and he had become so terrified that he contained such power and was capable of doing that to anyone that he honestly didn't want to touch his wand ever again, and was very happy to live out a muggle existence.

But deep down he wasn't happy. It was like a huge chunk of him was trying to get out but he kept pushing it back down. He knew Draco sensed this but he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself that he was miserable as a muggle and hoped his lover would be understanding enough to just let him figure it out on his own.

"Ok, if you say so. Just call me if you need any help." Draco said going back to his magazine and dropping the issue, not willing to fight over it. Harry returned to the kitchen.

Several minutes later he emerged with two mugs of coffee and a small plate of biscuits that he attempted to juggle with both hands and would have spilt all over the plush white shag rug if Draco hadn't whipped out his wand and levitated then to the small coffee table between the two chintz lounge chairs.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked when Harry gave him a look that clearly said that he didn't like the magical interference, before pocketing his wand and settling down in the well worn chair.

"See, magic is handy," the Slytherin prince pointed out, taking a chocolate coated biscuit from within the pile

"Magic is lazy," Harry retorted sipping on his coffee

"No, it's just a different way of going about things. You nearly ruined my rug … it was my mothers, practically irreplaceable" Draco shot back determined to get his point across

"Malfoy, this rug was in your mothers walk in wardrobe … I'm sure she wouldn't have bought a one of a kind rug just for a room she used twice a day"

"How do you know? My mother was a lady and a Malfoy. Plus she changed outfits every few hours; it was just the type of woman she was." He was beginning to get rather irritated at the Boy-wonders lofty attitude

"High maintenance ... just like you."

"Take that back, Potter," he said through gritted teeth.

"No, I am only speaking the truth."

"Fine, I'm not talking to you anymore. In fact, I am not speaking to you until you admit that magic is apart of your life and you would be much happier using it."

"Oh, so that was the last time I will ever hear your voice then? Lucky me."

"Oh! You are such an insufferable git. I'm going to bed." And with that Draco lifted himself gracefully from the chair and stalked off to the bedroom.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me?" Harry called as Draco slammed the door which, failed to drown out the boy-wonders laughter.

"I'm not!" came the yell from behind the thin walls. Harry rolled his eyes and finished off his coffee before getting up and turning out the lights on his way to the bedroom.

Draco was on his side with his face to the wall pretending to be asleep. Harry stripped off and slipped between the silk sheets that Draco insisted on using despite that fact that Harry always managed to fall out of bed when he was having a restless night – at least cotton sheets weren't slippery.

"Draco, you're just going to have to accept that I am perfectly content living the way I am," he said, gently placing a hand on the pale mans shoulder. Draco immediately shrugged him off and burrowed deeper within the covers.

"I don't want to go to bed angry with each other. Please see reason," Harry continued. Draco was silent for a long moment before he rolled on his back to look at the ceiling

"I do, Harry … and reason says if you have the ability to do something like magic then do it. And you are not content, in fact suppressing what you are is affecting you much more than you think it is."

"I know that you find all this hard to accept, but I need you to understand that I'm just not ready to pick up my wand again … please give me time."

"I have. It's been four years Harry. I don't like seeing you this way." Harry stared at him for a long time before settling down against his shoulder. Draco stroked his hair as they lay in silence.

"I will love you, despite what you choose to do. You know that, don't you, Harry?" Draco asked quietly

"I know … thank you." Harry whispered before falling asleep.

Much later that night, Harry was woken rather abruptly. He pushed his glasses up his nose and peered into the dark seeing nothing. He was just about to go back to sleep when two bright red spots glowed from the doorway. He shot upright and stared right back – he would recognise those red slits anywhere. Lord Voldemort.

Heart pumping in his chest he switched on his bedside lamp which gave off a soft yellow glow and he was able to see the hunched figure of the man he thought he had killed four years ago

"You're dead." The waver in his voice gave away his fear.

"Obviously, I am not, Harry Potte.r" was the rasping reply.

"But it's not possible … I used the Killing Curse, I watched you fall." He rubbed his eyes as if to convince himself that the Dark Lord was not standing in his bedroom doorway, but he really was there.

"Oh come now, Harry, you were always such a smart boy. You had too much love in your heart to kill me properly. You merely stripped me of the majority of my powers." Voldemort forced out a pained laugh

"The majority?"

"Well yes, you see I have been recuperating my strength and using what little power I had remaining to make your life miserable."

Terrified Harry watched as the Dark Lord hobbled over and sat on the end of the bed staring directly at him, even knowing he had little power didn't make the man any less scarier.

"Didn't you ever wonder, Harry, why you could never seem to get the grease to completely leave your dishes? Or why no matter how many times you checked your pockets before you did the laundry there always seemed to be a tissue that made its way through the wash. Did you ever wonder why you could never get your Soufflé to rise or your crème brulle to caramelise?"

"Um no, not really" Harry replied, he figured they were all apart of living life as a muggle, just general small disturbances that made life a little frustrating but by no means unmanageable.

"Well it was! All me! Mwahahahaha" Voldemort said ignoring Harry completely and continuing on his rant.

"And the best revenge of all has been your postal service," he said, slitting his eyes and looking positively gleefu.l "For months now I have been stealing your mail … holding it to ransom until the day you finally become so disgusted with the whole system that you explode and kill them all," His evil laugh rang out through the room as he revealed his 'evil' plot, throwing his head back and clearly relishing the fact that he thought this was the ultimate plan

"And ah, what will that achieve exactly?" Harry frowned completely perplexed.

"Simple, my boy … the wizarding world will loose faith in you and I will once again come into power with no one to stop me."

"Riiight" Harry drawled backing away from the crazy old wizard. "So why tell me all this? Doesn't it defeat the point if I know that you are stealing my mail?"

"Oh … you have a point there, boy. Well I guess I will just have to kill you then wont I?" and with that Voldemort whipped out his wand and pointed it directly at Harry.

"Ava-" Harry search frantically around wishing he had his wand on him but this was his last thought as the Dark Lord finished the curse and everything went black.

* * *

"Harry … Harry wake up" Harry once again shot up in bed this time in a cold sweat his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Are you ok? You were having a nightmare." Draco said rubbing his back as Harry tried to calm himself

"The Dark Lord," he mumbled. "My post and oh god –" Harry scrambled out of bed and into the study, hastily tearing open the cabinet and pulling out his wand, holding it protectively to his chest. Draco came out of the bedroom and looked at him, worry etched in his brow.

"Are you sure you're ok, Harry?" he asked again.

"Yes I'm fine as long as I have my wand" Harry said slightly dazed as he allowed himself be led back to the bedroom and put back into bed. Draco tried to take his wand and put it on the night stand beside his own, but Harry just clutched it tighter to his chest.

"Mine" he growled.

"Ok," Draco said sliding and slipping and arm over Harry's waist, still frowning in concern. They soon fell asleep again, with the wand held tightly between them.

When Draco woke in the morning it was to the smell of bacon. He climb out of bed and stood stock still in the kitchen doorway as he watched Harry prepare breakfast all by sitting at their small kitchen table, using only his wand.

He levitated and cracked a few eggs into the pan and had a wash cloth scrubbing the dishes from the night before. Draco grinned and crossed over to kiss his forehead in greeting.

"I told you magic was better," he said smugly.

"Ok, so maybe you were right, but I can't have the Dark Lord stealing my mail now can I?" Harry replied happily, watching his work proudly.

"Riiiight" Draco drawled.

* * *

_Thanks for reading_


End file.
